JP IV: Nublar
by thisissupposed2bfunny
Summary: Taking place 7 years after JP III. Lex Murphy goes with a video crew to document Isla Nublar. Lewis Dodgson is back on Nublar to steal eggs. Henry Wu brings some friends to the island.
1. Introduction

Introduction:

Hello. You are about to read the first story in what I hope to be a series of stories, but the only way to keep it that way is if you review. Please, if you see any typos, tell me about them.

Also, I'd like to point out the fact that this story is based on the JP movies, not the books, as many characters from the books that died are in this story.

Next, I don't usually have good ideas, so I would just like to say now that if you feel like I took an element from your story, you are probably right.

Finally, I really don't feel like writing the disclaimer for every different chapter, so I will just post it here. _All characters, themes, places etc. are owned by Jurassic Park, and I'm not stealing them- just borrowing them without asking._

Characters:

Tyler Reed

Jackson Reed

Henry Wu

Laura Peters

Henry DeWal

Lewis Dodgson

George Baselton

Howard King

Lex Murphy

Sarah Margot

Gerard Miller

Anthony Miller

Leah Miller


	2. Plans

Plans

"I just don't know what I should do about him," Jackson sighed. "I mean, it would seem morally right to take him somewhere special on his thirteenth birthday. He needs to get out more often. I think I need to spend some quality time with him. I mean, we just haven't really understood each other since his mother died. Now he just wants to go to Universal Studios with his girlfriend for his birthday." Jackson Reed sighed, and sipped his coffee. He cringed. It was hot coffee.

"Kids these days…" Henry Wu sighed. "I always liked Tyler. He is really interested in dinosaurs."

"Yeah. I wonder what we can do, though. If I took him to a museum, he would hate me. If I were to take him to the movies, he would invite all his friends over, and we wouldn't be able to bond. What can I do?"

"Well…" Henry didn't finish his sentence.

"Well what?"

"Okay, let's just say I know a place he can go to that would get Tyler very excited."

"Let's just say you did. Where might this place be? How do you know about it?"

Henry took a deep breath. "Remember that InGen incident? With the crazy Malcolm guy ranting on and on about how there were dinosaurs on an island off the coast of Costa Rica?"

"Oh yeah. I remember."

"Well, you're gonna think I'm full of crap…"

"Go on…"

"But what he was saying was true. There is an island. Isla Nublar."

"Okay, now I think you're full of crap."

Wu sighed. He had gotten himself into this, he might as well tell. "Remember how I said I would be working in Costa Rica, for a zoo? I was telling the truth. But not for just any zoo," Wu took a sip from his coffee. "I was working for a zoo that cloned bioengineered dinosaurs using DNA inside mosquitoes preserved in amber. One night, during a hurricane, our technician decided he would betray us and work for a rival company, Biosyn, and steal some of our dinosaur embryos. He shut down the security system, dinosaurs escaped, and all hell broke loose."

"Very funny, but I'm not buying it."

"Remember that media story about the T-Rex in San Diego 11 years ago?"

"Yeah. That was the biggest media hoax of the 20th century."

"It wasn't a hoax, Jackson," Henry pounded his fist on the table, and became very serious. Jackson Reed looked up. "People died that night. Many people."

"So you're saying, for my son's 13th birthday, we go get eaten by giant Tyrannosaurs?"

"Of course not! We can go there for a day or two, I'll hire some body guards, we'll get state of the art equipment, and we can go in armored cars and see some real life dinosaurs. I don't know any kid who could hate it!"

"Well…" Jackson was skeptical. "As long as you hire top-notch guards, and we are only there a few days, then yes. We will go there."

_change scene_

Dodgson stood by the helicopter, shouting over the roar of the propellers. "Watch those crates, Diego! No, Sanje, that goes on the left side! George, could you give Howard a hand with those weapons? No, Sanje, left! Left! Can you hear me? Izquierda! Yes, finally."

Dodgson was in a bad mood. This was his last assignment, if he failed. Which he usually did. He remembered his superiors yelling at him fifteen years ago, about the Isla Nublar incident. Now, after fifteen years, fifteen hard grueling years of defeat after defeat, he was being sent back to do the same job he had to do fifteen years ago. But now, he had to do the work, instead of coordinating it.

"Dodgson," Howard King said, running up to Lewis. "How many slots should there be in the storage container?"

"40 slots, Howard. Ten dinosaurs, four eggs each. There are forty, right?"

"Yes, there are, just checking."

"Good. Tomorrow, we will be leaving. Get a good night's sleep." And at that, Lewis walked away, into his car, and drove to his hotel room.


	3. Arrival

Arrival

Tyler looked around at the surrounding land. To the south, there was a cliff. To the west and east, there was just grassy plain. To the north was forest.

"Well, we're here!" Wu said excitedly.

"What is it? It seems really boring."

"That's what you think now. Just wait- soon, you're going to be having the time of your life!" Tyler's dad said.

"Dad, I've been sitting on planes and helicopter for the past 24 hours. I'm really bored. I bet Allison is having much more fun in Universal Studios."

"Trust me," said Wu, "Universal Studios is nothing compared to this."

"Whatever." Then, Tyler squinted, looking out into the horizon. "Hey, what's that?" Jackson took out a pair of binoculars and looked at the figure off in the distance. He grinned, put down the binoculars, and turned to Tyler.

"What do you say we go and take a look?"

"You always have to make everything an adventure, don't you? Fine, let's go see it," Tyler moped. The body guards, Laura Peters and Henry DeWal, opened the doors of the helicopter, walked around back, opened the hatch, and wheeled out a Jeep with a small trailer attached to it. Jackson, Wu, and Tyler got into the Jeep, and drove off into the distance, while the body guards prepared the inside of the trailer.

"Close your eyes, Tyler" He did so, and he felt the Jeep rumble under him, approaching the figure he had seen before. It was very tall. He wondered what it was. Suddenly, the Jeep stopped. He heard stomping, and felt the ground vibrate beneath him.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now," Jackson said.

Tyler stared in amazement. He was speechless. There, standing ten yards in front of the Jeep, was a thirteen foot tall Parasaurolophus. "What the hell is that?"

"I thought you would know," Jackson stated, "you're the dinosaur expert."

"Dad, where the hell are we?"

Henry spoke up. "This is Isla Nublar. Home of a zoo with cloned dinosaurs. That zoo is called Jurassic Park.

"I have to tell Allison about this! Do you think I would get good cell service here?"

"Here," Wu said, handing Tyler a satellite phone. "Use this satellite phone." Tyler was about to type in the number, when suddenly a giant dinosaur came crashing through the forest, attacking the parasaurs.

"That's an Allosaurus! Awesome!"

Henry Wu smiled, obviously pleased. "It seems you have an eye for dinosaurs. Yes, that is an Allosaurus." Tyler smiled and looked out the window. A distant figure caught his eye.

"What's that flying up there?"

"Probably a Pterodactyl," Wu said.

"It looks too big, and I don't see any wings." Jackson Reed looked through the binoculars at the distant figure.

"It looks like a helicopter."

Wu said, "Really?"

"Yeah. It says Biosyn on it."

Suddenly, Henry Wu looked serious. "That can't be good. Let's go there." They drove through the clearing, through a jungle, and over a bridge over water to another clearing, where the helicopter had landed. Jackson got out of the Jeep and inspected the helicopter. There were no people. Nothing was in it. But it was a big copter.

"Find anything, dad?"

"No, nothing at all. Come on, let's go back to the trailer."

_Change scene_

The alarm clock rang loud. Alexis Murphy groaned, very tired, and reached her arm out to press the snooze button. She had been up all night making plans for this trip, and she had only had a few hours of rest. Then the phone rang.

"Hi, who is this?"

"Hey, Lex, it's Sarah. I'd just like to say: WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU! It's nine thirty, the boat leaves in one hour! We can't make this video without you!"

"Calm down," Lex said sleepily. "I'll be there soon." She hung up. Luckily, the dock was only a twenty minute drive from her apartment. And she didn't need to go through the briefing, because she already knew what the plans were.

Lex stepped into the bathroom, and ran the shower. She thought, _why did I agree to do a video with these idiots?_ They were film makers who had found out about the Nublar incident, and approached Lex asking to do a documentary about it, with Lex providing the information, as well as showing them around.

Sara Margot was the leader of the crew, and the on-stage talent. She complained a lot, and usually never got work done. Lex had never met the other members of the crew, but she knew that there was Gerard Miller, the camera operator, Anthony Miller, Gerard's brother, the director, and Leah Miller, Anthony's wife, who was make up crew.

Lex sighed as she took one last look at her house. _This could be my last time here,_ she thought. Then she picked up her bags and walked out the door.

_Change scene_

Dodgson drove the custom built Hummer into the forest, with King and Baselton in the back seat. "First stop," Dodgson said, looking at the map, "Is the Ankylosaurus nest. Equipment ready?"

King and Baselton pulled out the egg container, two Lindstradt rifles, and a strange box with a handle and a power cord connecting to a big battery. "Check," King said.

"Shouldn't we take a satellite phone?" Baselton asked, and Dodgson and King looked at him confused. "What if our equipment's broken?"

"Baselton," Dodgson, "Why do you have to be such a fool? Ankylosaurs are herbivores, which means they can't eat us, and they are too scared to attack us."

"That makes no sense! Why do you think they have clubs-?"

"Shut up. This argument is over." The group walked up to the nest, equipment at hand, ready to steal the eggs. Suddenly, the Ankylosaurs noticed them, growled, and raised their club tails. They walked slowly towards them.

"See how slow they are?" Dodgson said. "We could easily outrun them if we needed to." At that, the dinosaurs broke into a run, charging at the group.

"Holy crap!" King yelled. "I'm outta here!"

"Not so fast, Howard. We have nothing to fear." Dodgson held up the strange box by the handle, the cord trailing back to the battery next to the car. This was going to be easy.


	4. Carnivores

Carnivores

Wu and the Reeds returned to the helicopter, where the trailer was parked next to it. They stepped out of the Jeep and set up a fire to cook with. After eating, Tyler asked his dad, "What are we going to be doing tomorrow?"

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't really know. What kind of dinosaurs are there?"

Wu said, "Well, we can go to the Ankylosaur nest in the jungle, or we can visit the plains where we can see Gallimimus and Brachiosaurs, there are cliffs that go into a valley where the Pterodactyls have built a nest… I can't even remember everything."

"I'd like to see the Pterodactyl nest. That sounds fun," said Tyler.

"Yeah," Lauren said, "That sounds like a fun idea."

"Then that's where we'll go," said Jackson. "Do you know where it is, Mr. Wu?"

DeWal spoke up, "I have a map here. It's to the southwest."

That night, Tyler could barely sleep. He, Wu, and his dad were sleeping in the trailer. Henry and Lauren were on guard duty in the Jeep. Tyler was very excited. _Whoa,_ he thought, _I'm going to see real dinosaurs!_

_Change scene_

Dodgson was very satisfied. It was now 9:00 in the morning of the next day. He and his partners had captured six species of dinosaurs so far. They were: Ankylosaurs, Pterodactyls, Iguanodon, Corythosaurs, Coelophysis, and Apatosaurs. His next stop would be the Tyrannosaurs.

"What's next, Dodgson?" King asked.

"Tyrannosaurs. This is going to be easy."

"Are you sure? I mean, the others were wimps, but these things are supposed to be huge! I don't want to get eaten!"

"Calm down, Howard. Just do the same thing you did for all the other dinosaurs. In a few minutes, we'll be done here."

The group walked up next to the nest. The T-Rex looked up at them and growled protectively, walking slowly towards them. Dodgson held up the box, and pressed the power button. A loud screeching noise was emitted from the box, and Howard King walked up to steal the egg. The Tyrannosaurus was stunned, but he walked forward and growled at King. King jumped back in fear.

"Are you sure this thing works on Tyrannosaurs?"

"Don't worry. Here- I'll raise the volume." Dodgson turned the dial to maximum, and the dinosaur roared in pain, but it didn't back away. "What do you have to do to get rid of a Tyrannosaur?" Dodgson walked up forward, and the dinosaur backed away a little bit. "Now, Howard, quickly!"

"Okay!" King walked up and picked up an egg. The dinosaur growled. Dodgson walked closer. Suddenly, King heard a snap, and the noise stopped.

"What the hell happened?" Baselton asked.

Dodgson said, "I don't know." Then he looked backward and saw that he had walked too far forward, causing the cord to unplug from the battery. The Tyrannosaur looked up, now very angry.

"Uh-oh…" Lewis Dodgson said.

"Holy crap…" Baselton said. "RUN!"

Dodgson dropped the mechanism and jumped into the Hummer, speeding away into the clearing, leaving the others behind.

"Dodgson, get back here!" Baselton yelled. The T-Rex roared. Howard King dropped the egg, and it splattered on the ground, covering his shoes in yellow yolk. The two ran for their lives, with the Tyrannosaurus in hot pursuit.

In the clearing the other dinosaurs heard the roar, and saw the car, followed by the two men, followed by a T-Rex. The car whizzed by. The Parasaurs honked their horns. Pandemonium broke out.

The herd of Parasaurs stampeded away from the T-Rex. Baselton and King ran as fast as they could, but the Tyrannosaur was gaining on them. "Lets go into the stampede!" King exclaimed. They rushed between the stampeding dinosaurs.

Then, Baselton and King got separated. Baselton saw Dodgson's car way up ahead. He tried to chase it, but he was knocked down by a Parasaur. He rolled on the ground and lay on his back. He was hurt. He couldn't see King anywhere. The stampede was behind him now. He looked forward, and the last thing he saw was a Tyrannosaur foot come crashing down on him.

Howard King looked behind him, and saw that the dinosaur was very close. He ran to the left of the herd, into a small patch of forest. He slowed down, looked behind him, and then sped up. The T-Rex was right behind him. He screamed in terror, and ran. He saw the animal's jaws clamp over him. He was still running, but now his legs were in midair. He flailed his legs around, but then felt a hard crunch around his stomach, and then he felt himself being swallowed.

_Change scene_

Henry DeWal woke up. He shook Lauren. "It's morning, time to get up." She groaned tiredly, but soon opened her eyes and got up. The guards went around back to the trailer, opened the doors, and woke up the others.

"Alright!" Tyler said, very excited. "Time to go see some Pterodactyls! This is going to be awesome!" Outside, the sky was gray. It was drizzling a little, and it was slightly foggy. Tyler put on his clothes and went outside. Luckily, the Jeep had a retractable tarp on top, so he wouldn't get wet when driving.

"Ready to go, Tyler?" Jackson asked.

"I've been ready for quite some time now. Are you ready?"

"I'm ready when you are." Jackson walked up to Lauren and Henry, and spoke quietly to them. "This might be dangerous, so do you guys both have your weapons?"

"Yes, we each have a Lindstradt rifle, pistols, and I'm carrying an MP5 in my backpack," DeWal said.

"Good. Now, make sure to stay by Tyler. If he roams off, make sure to follow him. Got it?" They nodded. "Alright, thanks for the help."

Suddenly, they heard stomping, and the ground shook. "What was that?" Wu said.

Tyler said, "I thought you would know! You worked here!" Then, a giant Allosaurus came crashing through the forest. It stomped towards them.

"Oh, crap!" yelled Lauren. The dinosaur lowered its neck, and charged toward them. They all scrambled. Tyler ran left, toward the helicopter, and the Allosaurus followed him. He ran around to the other side of the copter, but the dinosaur smashed its head through the glass, snapping at Tyler. It was inches away from him. Tyler ran backward. The dinosaur took his head out of the copter and kicked it over, damaging it severely.

"Hey, Allosaurus!" exclaimed Lauren. The dinosaur looked at her, and she shot at it with her rifle, but she missed. "Damn," she cursed. The Allosaur ran toward her, so she jumped into the trailer. It stuck its head into the trailer. Lauren almost reached the other side when the dinosaur raised its head, causing the trailer to go almost vertical. She grabbed onto the door knob, and when the door flew open she climbed through. The Allosaurus lowered his head quickly, smashing the trailer and sending Lauren flying. She landed in a puddle and ran to the Jeep.

Now, everyone had gotten in the Jeep, and the group sped off. The Allosaurus chased off after them. They came to a fork in the road.

"Go left!" Wu shouted to Henry DeWal, who was driving. "That's where the Visitor's Center is!"

"Do you think we can outrun this thing?" DeWal asked.

"No. It has a lot of stamina, and it is very fast. We would run out of gas first."

With the dinosaur still in pursuit, the group drove through the jungle and came to a stop at the Visitor's Center. The car stopped and everyone got out. The Allosaurus was now nowhere to be seen, and they didn't hear the stomping any more. They walked through the doors of the Visitor's Center, and into the lobby. "That was a close call," said DeWal, "And we need to call for help now. Good thing we have these satellite phones."

Suddenly, the Allosaurus burst through the giant wooden doors, sending wood flying all over the room. "Doesn't that thing know when to slow down?" Jackson yelled. The group ran, all except for DeWal, who stood dumbstruck looking up at the huge carnivore. The monster lunged at him, and grabbed him by the arm. He kicked, screamed, and struggled, but the dinosaur bit harder.

Tyler looked back, and saw DeWal's arm get ripped off, sending DeWal falling ten feet to the ground. The dinosaur ate the arm, then dove down and finished off DeWal. The group ran up the giant stairs, with Tyler in front, followed by Lauren, followed by Wu then Jackson. Now that the dinosaur was finished with Henry, he chased the others.

Wu tripped on the stairs and fell backward, onto Jackson. Jackson grabbed the rail with one hand and Wu with the other. "Watch your step, or we'll be dino food!" Wu nodded, and the group continued on.

Tyler ran into the kitchen, followed by the rest of the people, and they heard the dinosaur walk away. "That was a close one."

"I'm sorry, Tyler," Jackson said. "I should've never brought you here."

"It's alright, dad. We still have the satellite phones, so we can call for help."

Wu said, "We will probably need to get outside to work the phones. I see a ladder over there, which probably leads to the outside." He pointed to the far side of the kitchen.

Lauren walked forward towards it, but suddenly stopped. "What happened?" Jackson asked. Lauren beckoned them to come to where she was. They walked over and stopped in amazement. There, sleeping in the kitchen, was a 6 foot tall juvenile tyrannosaur.

"Let's be quiet," Wu said, and everyone nodded to that. As he walked by, though, Tyler tripped and fell, causing some metal ladles to fall from the counters. The tyrannosaur quickly got up, startled.

"Tyler!" Jackson yelled. The tyrannosaur looked at Jackson, and jumped at him. Jackson was kicked back over a counter.

"Run for the ladder!" Wu yelled. Lauren threw a ladle at a pan hanging from the ceiling, causing a deafening noise, temporarily confusing the tyrannosaur. Jackson climbed up the ladder, followed by Tyler, followed by Lauren. Wu was at the other side of the kitchen. The dinosaur jumped up and kicked the ladder, causing everyone to lose their placement, and causing Tyler to fall down to the ground.

"Don't worry, I'll save you!" Lauren yelled. She jumped down from the ladder, onto the dinosaur. Wu ran over and hit it in the head with a pan. It was dazed. Quickly, Lauren pushed it into a pantry, and locked it. The dinosaur rammed the door, but it didn't open. Everyone climbed up the ladder, opened the hatch, and got out.

"I'm glad that's over," Jackson said. Lauren walked over to the balcony. She looked down and jumped back. A few feet underneath her was the Allosaurus. She laid low. The dinosaur looked around, saw nothing, and walked away.

"We need to use the satellite phones to call for help," Lauren said.

"Here," Tyler said, "I'll use mine."

"Who are you going to call?" asked Henry Wu.

"I know someone…"

_Change scene_

The phone rang. "Allison, could you please get that?"

"I'm doing homework!"

"But I need to do the dishes!"

"Fine, fine." Allison picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, Allison."

"Tyler! Where are you?"

"I'm on an island off the coast of Costa Rica."

"What are you doing there?" There was no answer, but she heard talking on the other side of the line. "Tyler?"

"Sorry. Yeah, I'm here with my dad. Listen, you're gonna think I'm full of crap, but there are dinosaurs here, and our body guard just got eaten, so could you, like, get some help or something? I'd really appreciate it if you did."

"What? Dinosaurs?"

"Yeah. They're biogenetically enhanced scones or something… listen I'd really appreciate your help."

"Okay, you're full of crap. I'd really appreciate it if you and your friends would stop prank calling me, it's not funny."

Suddenly, Tyler sounded serious. "I'm serious, Allison. Get someone. Get the marines. Get the police. I don't care if you get a kitten- just help us!"

"Whatever."

"Allison." Allison was suddenly serious. Tyler's dad was now speaking. "Allison, you need to help us, our helicopter was destroyed, and we're stranded here!"

"Sorry, Mr. Reed. I'm getting help now. Bye!"

_Change scene_

It was early morning. Lex walked out onto the deck of the ship. She could see Isla Nublar getting closer and closer. She sipped her coffee and smiled, satisfied. Sarah walked up to her.

"So, Mrs. Murphy, where should we go to first?"

"I was thinking that it would be neat if we visited the places that we visited 15 years ago in the same order. So the first stop would be the plain, on the south side."

"Very well. I'll have the captain drop us off there." Sarah smiled and walked away.


	5. Documentary

Documentary

Lewis Dodgson was breathing heavily, speeding down the game trail with the Parasaurs following fifty yards behind. Looking in his rear view mirror, Dodgson saw the small figure of the Tyrannosaur chasing the herd. He had to throw the dinosaur off his trail, as it was gaining on him. He swerved left, into the jungle, and the T-Rex turned away from the herd of Parasaurs and chased the Hummer. Dodgson turned right and came to a clearing, with a river and a bridge. After the river, far off into the distance, was more forest.

Dodgson crossed the clearing and drove over the bridge. The giant dinosaur stomped through the river and roared. It jumped many feet and landed close behind the Hummer. The T-Rex bent down to bite the car. Looking in the mirror, Lewis Dodgson quickly made a sharp turn and sped off into the forest. The tyrannosaur tripped and fell over.

Hastily, Dodgson changed into a higher gear, and sped through the forest. Many trees almost hit him. After a few minutes, he came to another clearing. This one was rocky, and he saw a ramp in front of him. Before he could slow down, he shot off the ramp, over a narrow canyon, and to the other side. He looked behind him, and saw that the T-Rex had stopped at the canyon, furious. In roared, and turned back.

Dodgson drove a patch of jungle near a steep hill. The ground was muddy. Suddenly, the car stopped. Lewis stomped on the gas pedal, but the car wouldn't go forward. Dodgson got out of the car and walked to the front. He saw that there was a big rock stopping the car. He started to walk back to the car, but he slipped in the mud and rolled down the steep hill, onto the road below.

_Change scene_

Jackson climbed down the rope ladder to the ground. He then jumped into the car and turned it on. The rest of the group followed down the rope ladder and got in the car. They sped away into the jungle. They soon came to a three-way intersection. Lauren pulled out a map from the glove box.

"Where should we go?"

"I don't know. Our helicopter has been destroyed," Wu said.

Suddenly, Tyler had an idea. "Why don't we use the other helicopter, then? It was definitely big enough to fit all of us."

"That's a good idea." Suddenly, Jackson heard stomping. "Shhhhh. I hear something." Everyone was quiet. There was another stomping sound. Jackson saw ripples running through a puddle next to them.

Then, a tyrannosaurus blasted through the foliage. It roared loudly, and an arm flew out of its mouth and hit the windshield of the Jeep. Jackson put the car in reverse, and gunned the engine. The car sped backward, with the dinosaur in hot pursuit. The tyrannosaur then stuck its foot out and stepped on the front of the car, stopping it. Panting, Jackson tried in vain to reverse the car. The foot smashed the hood of the car and broke the engine.

Everyone ran out of the car, and deeper into the jungle. The tyrannosaurus picked up the car, distracted. It smashed it into the ground, and tried to get its mouth into it. The group ran on, and the T-Rex didn't notice.

"I wonder why the dinosaur wanted to attack the car," Jackson said.

"Yeah, me too," Wu said. The group turned left, went through some bushes, and came to a cliff above a canyon.

_Change scene_

The two black Ford Explorers raced through the jungle. Lex and Sarah were in the front one. Anthony, Gerard, and Leah were in the back.

"So, Lex," Sarah asked, "Which way do we turn?"

"I think you make a left here- wait. What's that sound?" The cars stopped. Stomping was heard.

Over the radio, Lex heard Gerard say, "Why did we stop?"

"I heard something."

"Do you think we should get out of here?" Leah asked.

"There's no way I'm leaving," Anthony said. "If this island really is what Lex says it is, then I'd rather stay here. In fact, I'm going to get the camera out." Anthony reached into the back seat, and returned with a video camera. "Do you think you could do some commentary for us, Lex?"

Suddenly, a herd of Ankylosaurs barged through the woods. They stopped and turned to look at the cars. They stared dumbly. "Will these retards just hurry up?" Sarah asked, annoyed.

"I hope not. I'm getting some great footage," Anthony said over the radio. Then, rustling was heard from the bushes to the left.

"What's that?" asked Leah. Her question was answered when a pack of Coelophysis walked out from the bushes. Like the Ankylosaurs, they stared at the cars.

"Those are carnivores," Lex said. "I wonder why they aren't attacking the Ankylosaurs."

"Maybe they're scared. Or looking for something," Gerard suggested. Then, Iguanodons came walking through the road. There was a huge trail of dinosaurs stretching from the woods on the right to the woods on the left.

"Holy crap, it's like a dino parade," Lex said in astonishment. After the Iguanodons, though, no more dinosaurs came through. The group waited for a few minutes just in case any other dinosaurs were to come through, then they sped off down the road. The Ford Explorers reached a mountain after traveling for a while.

"So, Lex," Sarah said, "Do you think we should set up camp first, or should we just go to the clearing? It's your call."

"Let's go set up camp. Why not? It'll give us a chance to get ready. Let's go up the mountain." The cars drove up the road on the mountain. The road was a dirt road, instead of asphalt, which was what most of the other roads were made of. It wasn't exactly a mountain, either; there was just a steep, winding path to the top, where much of the island altitude was. At the top, there was a big forest, followed by a valley.

Lex was thinking about the geography of the island, trying to remember it, when suddenly a figure rolled down the left side of the steep hill, falling into the middle of the road. "What the hell?" Sarah screamed. She twisted the steering wheel and stepped hard on the brake. The Ford Explorer stopped a few yards away from the figure. Lex could now tell that it was a man.

"Damn it, Sarah, you almost got us killed," Lex said, furious.

The other Explorer pulled up to them. "Where the hell did you get your driver's license?" Anthony asked as he rolled down his window. "Why did you stop?"

"Look up front." Anthony got up out of the car and walked to the front. Indeed, it was a man. He was middle-aged, wearing a dark suit and a darker tie. His hair had gel in it. He was wearing sun glasses.

"Are you okay, man?" The man groaned and sat up.

"Sorry to cause all the trouble. Yes, I'm okay. My name is Lewis Dodgson."

"Hi, Mr. Dodgson. I'm Anthony. What are you doing here alone? It can be a dangerous place, I've heard."

"I wasn't here alone. I had a team of people here with me."

"Had?"

"They were eaten by a tyrannosaur. I was the only survivor. We were here… um… researching… the dinosaurs… to… see what their behaviors were like. We heard that these dinosaurs were surprisingly similar to the ones from millions of years ago. By the way, what are you guys doing here?"

"We are here to shoot a documentary. About Jurassic Park. And we have here one of the people who was here before, fifteen years ago. She is John Hammond's daughter."

"Lex Murphy?" Dodgson blurted out. Then he cringed. He just blew his cover. But the other man didn't seem to realize.

"You know her?"

"Yes, I knew her, my good friend Mr. Hammond talked so much about her. I'm glad to meet her in person."

Anthony took Dodgson to his Ford Explorer and the group drove off again. They reached the top of the mountain and set up camp. They were ready for anything.

_Change scene_

Captain Barkely walked up to one of the crew. "Hey, Tony, I just found that we have a stow-away in our storage area. Can you go down there and get him?"

"Sure." The sailor walked down the steps into the storage area. He was holding a combat shotgun with a flashlight attachment. The metal clanged as he took each step into the dark storage area. He flicked the light switch on, but the lights did not come on. He turned on his flash light.

"What the hell happened here…" he said to himself as he looked at the wires. They were destroyed, with wire fragments all over the floor. "That punk is going to get it when I find him…"

Suddenly, Tony heard a clank of metal. He turned his flashlight and looked around, but he didn't see anything. "Where are you? I demand that you come out right now!" He heard footsteps on metal from behind him. He shone his flashlight in that direction and screamed. A few yards away from him, there was a velociraptor staring him in the face. It pounced on him, and his flashlight went out, leaving the scene pitch black.

Captain Barkely was standing on the deck, a few hours later. "Have you seen Tony?"

"Can't say I have, captain. Have you seen Mark, or Campbell?"

"No. I wonder what happened to everyone." Suddenly, a young sailor came running onto the deck.

"Quick, sir, you have to come right now! There's something in the dining hall!" The three of them rushed into the dining hall and ran inside. They saw bodies of dead sailors scattered across the floor.

"What the hell happened here?"

"I don't know. We found a dinosaur in here, and they got it down with the net, and they sent me to get you-" the sailor was panting now.

"Calm down. Cortez, go and get a weapon. I'll stay here with the young one. Quickly, now!" Cortez rushed off. The captain turned to the sailor. "Don't worry, it's all going to be all right." They walked over to the wall, next to a curtain. Suddenly, the young sailor felt something on his shoulder. He tried to brush it off. It was scaly, with feathers and talons. He turned around and screamed.

There was a velociraptor hiding behind the curtain. It jumped out and slashed him across the stomach with its claw. The captain backed away.

"Oh my god, get away!" Suddenly, two more raptors jumped at him from behind and split his spine. He fell to the ground, dead.

Cortez raced to the bridge. There was a pistol there. As he walked in, he saw that everyone who had been there had died. There was blood all over the walls. Cortez walked up to the gun case, grabbed the pistol, and dashed off to the dining hall. Then, he saw something. It was down the hall, right before the turn right. It was a raptor. It ran to him with amazing speed, jumped on him, and cut down his chest. Cortez fell back and the pistol went off, surprising the raptor. It grabbed the pistol in its mouth and ran off.


	6. Canyon

Canyon

The film crew set up camp at a giant boulder mound. To the west, there was a grassy hill that went down to a huge valley, with a river running through the middle of it. To the east and south, there was the forest and the huge slope that they had just traversed. To the north were the rocky canyon and the cliffs, where the pterodactyl nest was. Sarah parked the car and got out, followed by Lex and the others.

Lex walked up to Lewis Dodgson. "Hello, Mr…"

"Lewis Dodgson. You can just call me Lew."

"Yes, Mr. Dodgson. I mean Lew. Glad to have you with us. Are you sure you are comfortable staying with us, or do you want to go home? We can take you back to the boat easily."

Lewis thought for a moment. He _did _have two dinosaur eggs in his pocket, and if he left now, he would be able to live. His company also might not fire him. On the other hand, he could go along with these people, and steal the eggs when they weren't looking. It was too risky, though.

"I'm gonna have to say: no. I'd rather go home. I… uhhh…" he spoke nervously, "Because… I have… family… at home, and I would hate to risk my life here any longer. I was going to return today, anyways."

"Okay," Sarah said. "Lex and I will drive you there. Everyone else, set up camp, and if we're still not back when you're done, then try to get some more footage of dinosaurs. We'll be back soon!"

"Bye!" said the others. The Ford Explorer drove down the hill, through the woods, and to a clearing near the park entrance. They turned, and went down a dirt path, until they reached the docks. The boat was anchored to the dock.

The group walked on board. Nobody was on the deck. Actually, Lex didn't see any people at all. Everything was completely silent. It was too strange. "Hello?" she yelled out loud. There was no response. They walked into the bridge, and Sarah screamed. There were two dead bodies lying on the floor. One did not have any arms. There was blood all over the walls, and scratch marks on the floor. It looked like they had been made by talons.

"What the hell happened here?" Dodgson said, bewildered. He then heard a tapping noise from behind him. He turned around, and saw a velociraptor, staring him in the face.

_Change scene_

It was about to rain, Tyler thought. He had that feeling that it was. The fog was clearing up, though. They walked on, to the cliffs. Tyler looked down. _Whoa, _he thought, _that's a huge drop! _Indeed it was. Fifty feet straight down, there was a rocky ground, with a river running along. The other side of the valley was at least thirty yards away. "Which way do we go, Mr. Wu?"

"I'm not sure. We should probably go to the hotel, because there is food there. We can also restart the communications from there, and we will be able to get out," he paused. "Or, we could go to the helicopter we saw yesterday, and use it to fly away. That's risky, because on the way we would need to fight off a lot of dinosaurs."

"To the hotel!" exclaimed Tyler. Suddenly, a high pitched screech screamed out, echoing around the canyon. "What? You don't like the hotel?" Then, three giant bird-like dinosaurs flew out from the canyon. Tyler recognized them as pterodactyls. "I recognize those giant bird-like dinosaurs as pterodactyls!" Tyler said.

"Very good," Wu said. "What are they doing?"

"They're flying around in circles up high," Lauren said.

"Yes, I can see that, but why?"

Jackson then knew. "Everybody, move!" At that, the pterodactyls dove down at the people. Wu leaped out of the way, but tripped down a hill and tumbled down a rocky slope. He was standing on a metal platform about ten feet under the cliff. One of the pterodactyls cut off from the group and dove at him.

"Help!" he yelled. The pterodactyl was surprised by the sudden noise. Wu could tell that it was young, probably out for one of its first hunts. Wu ran down the long, metal platform, with the pterodactyl flying after him. It was surprisingly fast. Wu saw a small cranny off to the side of the wall, and jumped into it. The dinosaur stuck its beak into it and tried to get him, but it couldn't.

Meanwhile, the others were having some pterodactyl problems of their own. They had run to a giant, open cliff. There was a lot of space on the cliff. The pterodactyls cornered them and screeched. "Dad, what do we do?" Tyler asked frantically. Jackson didn't answer. Suddenly, he ran to the right, and Lauren ran to the left. They both pulled out weapons; Jackson pulled out a tazer, and Lauren pulled out her Lindstradt rifle.

"Take this!" Lauren yelled as she shot at the pterodactyl, but it flew up into the air a second before the dart came. "Damn, I missed." The other dinosaur was confused; it had three targets, all spread out. It looked at the woman, then at the boy. It turned to where Jackson was, but was surprised to see he wasn't there.

"Ha!" Jackson yelled as he charged at the dinosaur from behind. It flew into the air, and Jackson missed. The two pterodactyls then looked at Tyler. He was defenseless, standing near the edge of the cliff, doing absolutely nothing. They dove down at him. "Tyler! Move!" Jackson screamed.

Tyler panicked. The dinosaurs were coming at him from both sides. As they were very close, he made his decision. He saw that the one on his left was coming in much faster than the one on the right. He jumped on its beak. It screamed and wriggled him off, and he fell down to the ground. He quickly tried to scramble up, but another pterodactyl swooped down on him, and he dove out of the way. It did a back flip and chased after him.

"Somebody help me," choked out Tyler frantically. He stumbled around on the rocky ground, and tripped on a rock. Suddenly, Wu appeared.

"Hey!" He shouted, trying to distract the pterodactyl. It didn't pay attention. He picked up a rock and threw it hard at the dinosaur. It turned around to him. "Uh oh," Wu said. All three pterodactyls appeared and swooped down on him. He luckily dove out of the way at the last minute.

Lauren ran up to the scene of the battle, holding the Lindstradt rifle in her hands. The shoulder strap was secure around her shoulder. "Get away from him, you winged freaks!" She shot at the young dinosaur. The dart flew through its wing, ripping a hole in it and causing it to fall to the ground. It was not dead, though.

"Crap!" She yelled. The father pterodactyl screeched loudly. The mother one flew away, down into the canyon, holding the young dinosaur in its talons. The remaining one flew up high into the sky. "Guys, look out!" She screamed.

The pterodactyl dove down. Lauren leaped out of the way at the last second, but she tripped on a rock, and fell to the ground. The pterodactyl stood up and lunged at her. She tried to roll away, but it grabbed her by her left arm and leg, and flew up into the air with her. It circled in the air, holding a screaming Lauren in its talons. It then slowly carried her over the canyon.

"Don't worry, Ms. Peters!" yelled Tyler. He picked up a stone.

"No, Tyler," Jackson yelled, but it was too late. Tyler threw the rock at the pterodactyl, and with a resounding thud, it bounced off its eye. It screeched out, and dropped Lauren fifty feet down. She splashed into a big puddle of mud.

"Oh my god! Lauren!" yelled Tyler. "Quick, get the binoculars! See if she's still alive!" Mr. Wu did just that, and Tyler looked through them.

Lauren lay on the ground. She felt a burning pain in her legs. She could not move her left, and it hurt her right to move. Luckily, she had landed on her feet, so her arms weren't as severely damaged, though it hurt her left arm to move. She saw a river to her left. _Maybe if I can roll down the rocks to that river, _she thought, _I can float down the river into the ocean. _She cringed when she tried to move. This was going to be hard. She heard a chirping behind her.

She looked back and saw a tiny dinosaur. It looked completely harmless, until it opened its mouth and hissed at her, showing her rows of razor-sharp teeth. She tried to scream out, but it hurt her lungs. She picked up a rock and threw it half-heartedly. It hit the dinosaur, and it fell backwards. She knew that she would have to quickly move to the river to escape the dinosaurs. She painfully crawled to the river. She was only a few feet away when another small dinosaur jumped on her and bit her.

"Get off me!" She tried to yell in a raspy voice. She tried to swat it away, but it clung on to her with its sharp teeth. Then, she noticed another one on her. Then another. Then another. It looked like there were at least twenty of these small dinosaurs on her, ripping off her skin. She tried to bat them away, but she was losing strength quickly. She grabbed one by the neck and tried to squeeze it, but suddenly another dinosaur slit her throat with its teeth. Her grasp loosened, and the dinosaur fell out of her hand.

Tyler, looking through the binoculars, saw Lauren flop on the ground. She then rolled over into the stream, and her limp body was carried away in the current. The water turned dark red, and Tyler saw what tiny dinosaurs climb out of the water. They looked like a type of dinosaur he had seen before. A compsognathus, or something. He remembered they were abbreviated as compies.

The group moved on to a forest. Luckily, Lauren had distracted the dinosaurs long enough for the people to find a bridge to the other side of the canyon, and they crossed it and found the forest. They walked cautiously down the hill, and it started to rain.

_Change Scene_

The velociraptor crouched to pounce, but Lex quickly picked up a shotgun from the wall and shot it. Blood sprayed from its chest as it fell to the ground. "That was a close one!" sighed Dodgson.

"I wouldn't say it's over yet," Lex said. They heard tapping, coming from two directions this time. "Grab the other guns; we need to get out of here." Dodgson and Sarah hastily picked up two other combat shotguns and readied themselves.

"I'm going to go down the hallway to signal for help; you two get out of here the way we came," Lex said. Dodgson and Sarah ran out the door, onto the deck. There were many, many crates.

"I wish I had never come here," Sarah said, scared.

"Don't worry," Dodgson said, putting an arm around her shoulder. "We'll be out of here soon." At that, a velociraptor jumped on top of the crate in front of them. They turned around to run, but another raptor jumped in their way. Dodgson shot at it but he missed. "Damn, I'm out of ammo already!"

Sarah shot the dinosaur, and it screeched, limping away painfully. She turned around and shot the other raptor, which was now in midair, trying to pounce on the two. A number of raptors then came from the middle of the deck.

"There's too many of them!" Dodgson said frightfully.

"Don't worry; I can take them." Sarah pulled the trigger of her gun, but it got jammed. "Now I can't take them. You can worry."

"Come on, let's get off this ship!" Dodgson grabbed Sarah by the arm, and the two jumped off the side of the ship, into the water.

Lex ran down the hallway. She found a dead body in the middle of the hall, and his chest had two giant gashes in it, running from the top of his chest to the bottom of his stomach. She then saw bloody velociraptor footprints, and followed them. She was about to step into the communications room, when she heard a gunshot, and jumped back. A bullet whizzed by her head.

Lex turned the corner into the room, gun ready, and saw a two velociraptors, playing with a gun. They saw her and they lunged, but she immediately shot them both out of the air. Unfortunately, one of the bullets hit the communication central computer, and it broke, along with all the other computers. "No!" Lex shouted. She heard snarling behind her.

Without looking back, she ran through the other door, and locked it just as a velociraptor rammed into it. She ran up the stairs, onto the deck, and jumped off the boat, landing in the water next to Dodgson and Sarah.


End file.
